Luigi Yoshida
Luigi Yoshida is a center attacking midfielder,right winger and striker for East Tokyo United. Of half-Japanese and half-Italian descent, he is known as the "Prince" among ETU teammates not just because he forced them to but also due to his ingenious play-making ability and his narcissistic attitude. He is also called "Gino", which is the name on his jersey. His father is Japanese and his mother is Italian,making him eligible for both the Japan and Italy national team. He likes Maserati cars.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 25, page 2 Overview Gino is the sort of player that thinks about his rankings but deep down, he has deep passion for the club. He knows he is a good player and prides himself in making sure the other players don't waste the balls that he passes. Even though he's the main attraction for female ETU fans he doesn't seem to care all that much, yet still complains to the team about how he is constantly surrounded by women. His club is AC Milan because his mother is from there. Player Performance Gino uses Akasaki and Tsubaki as his Zakki (Guard Dog) and Bakki (Stupid hunting dog), working well with them on field.Giant Killing manga; anime; Episode 3 Neither Akasaki or Tsubaki have shown any issues with their designations, although the hot-headed Akasaki is not above directing sarcastic comments at Gino concerning his narcissism.Giant Killing manga; anime; Episode 15 Tsubaki, on the other hand, is in complete awe of Gino and his skills. While Gino was always the center of ETU's offense,Giant Killing manga; Chapter 13, page 18 it was only under Tatsumi that he began to play to his full potential. During the friendly match against Tokyo Victory, Goto noted that while Gino previously preferred to touch the ball as little as possible, he was now playing the part of a play-maker, which indicates that Gino was not ETU's playmaker in the past.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 17, page 7 What caused Gino to change is unclear although Gino has stated that he found Tatsumi's tactics to be fun.Giant Killing anime; Episode 19 Gino's change of attitude might also have something to do with Akasaki and Tsubaki. Even though Gino and Akasaki have been in the team together for two years, Gino only took notice of Akasaki during the camp when Akasaki started standing up to Kuroda and voicing his opinion more forcefully.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 11, page 3 Gino also claims to enjoy sending passes to Tsubaki. Gino has issues with Natsuki and tends to stop sending Natsuki passes if he gets annoyed enough. This is a source of great consternation for Natsuki who is not very good at stealing the ball and thus is reliant on assists. Tatsumi has stated this is because for Gino, every single ball he sends to the forwards is a ball that his teammates have poured their hearts into. As such, Gino does not like passing the ball to Natsuki, who has been known to bungle balls and shoot selfishly, without consideration for the flow of the game.Giant Killing manga; anime; Episode 23 Plot Gino was not present during Tatsumi's first day and as a result, did not take part in the stamina test or the scrimmage. Instead, Gino arrived late on the first day of training camp. He arrived just as the players inside had started brawling after Tatsumi had confiscated all but one ball and directed the players to be friendly and share the ball. As soon as Gino arrived, the players calmed down prompting Tatsumi to wonder if Gino had some sort of weird power.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 10, page 1-7 On the next day of camp, Tatsumi challenged Gino to show him what he could do. It was then that Gino picked Akasaki and Tsubaki as his partners, going head to head with Murakoshi, Kuroda and Sugie, with Dori manning the goal, in a mini-game that Gino won. Ever since then, Gino has been playing with Akasaki and Tsubaki in offensive midfield on a regular basis. References Category:ETU Player Category:Character Category:Player